


Force bless us, everyone!

by Geekygirl24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Christmas Carol Fusion, Cutting, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Qui-Gon is Scrooge, Trigger Warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon hates Yule, and due to the recent death of his turned Padawan, he has been taking his displeasure out on his current Padawan. Will three spirits help him right his wrongs, before it is too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xanatos was dead...to begin with

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas Carol AU for Jedi Apprentice here we come!
> 
> Please read and review :)

Xanatos was dead….to begin with. Dead as a door-nail. After a tense fight on Telos, Qui-Gon’s second padawan had chosen to end his life rather than face a trial, one that would bring up every act of the Dark side that he committed and highlight every lie he had ever made. 

But now it was over…and yet, Qui-Gon could feel no relief, nor grief in the passing of his ex-student. Instead he was filled with an empty loneliness that seemed to fill every void within his soul. He had loved Xanatos like a son and look what that compassion brought him….nothing but pain.

“M-master?”

Silently, Qui-Gon turned to face the young boy beside him. Obi-Wan Kenobi was his current apprentice (although after the Melida/Daan incident, Qui-Gon had been thinking over this) and had been heavily involved in taking down Xanatos and his accomplice, Bruck Chun.

Obi-Wan took a cautious step back and bowed, “Master Yoda and Master Windu require your presence in Coruscant. It seemed urgent.”

“Oh? I forget that, even at such a young age, you are so in tune with the Force that you are one with the Jedi Council? Please do not assume such things and even if you do, kindly do not assume that you can command me such as they can.”

Taken aback by the scolding of his Master, Obi-Wan flushed in embarrassment and bowed again. “M-my apologies Master….”

Qui-Gon inwardly sighed, “Nevermind, I’m sure we can work on your attitude issues. Come Obi-Wan. We have work to do.”

………..Seven Months later……….

“Again!” commanded Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan drew the kata to a halt, “And watch your footing! A mistake like that could get you or your partner in serious trouble!”

“Yes Master….” Whispered the child as he moved his aching muscles into the correct starting position. However, before he could begin again, the doors to the training dojo practically slammed open and Mace Windu strode through.

“Training?” he began, raising an eyebrow at Qui-Gon, “It’s the evening before Yule Qui-Gon, surely you can give the poor boy a break? Nobody else is training after all and it’ll be nice for him to spend some time with his friends.”

Obi-Wan glanced eagerly at his Master before turning away as Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes at him. Qui-Gon shook his head and sighed at his friend, “I’m getting in all the training I can, especially as Master Yoda has insisted upon everyone having a free day tomorrow. Obi-Wan needs all the help he can get, and Yule is not helping him!”

Mace frowned, “Can’t you at least try to feel a bit of Yule spirit Qui-Gon? Think of all the initiates and padawans running around tomorrow, big beaming grins as they look forward to the Temple meal in the canteen and-“

“Yes, running around and getting under my feet…” interrupted Qui-Gon, “…and what right do you have to be so happy? It’s not as if you’ll be getting anything this Yule?”

“What right do you have to be so miserable….when you have everything you ever need?” Mace glanced at Obi-Wan meaningfully before spinning around and heading back out of the door. Before he left however, he span back around “Happy Yuletide Master Jinn….Happy Yuletide Padawan Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully at the man as Qui-Gon turned away from his friend, “Good afternoon Master Windu….”

Mace simply shook his head and left. Qui-Gon turned to his padawan and sighed, “I suppose you’ll be wanting tomorrow off as well?”

Obi-Wan nodded slowly, “If it’s not too much of an inconvenience Master?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “Of course it’s an inconvenience, but it’s not as if I can keep you from having some free time without the little troll deciding to give me a lecture on working my students too hard. But the morning after, I want you to be up an hour earlier and start working on this kata. Do you understand me?”

Obi-Wan nodded frantically, “Yes Master!”

Qui-Gon gestured towards the door, “Go on then! And try not to come our rooms too late tonight!”

Obi-Wan owed in understanding before sheathing his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt and practically running out of the training room. Qui-Gon stared after him, before shaking his head and heading out of the door, making his way back to his rooms. As he strode through the corridor, he couldn’t help but notice how initiates and other members of the Temple moved out of his way and stopped their Yule activities, as if not wanting to anger him.

“Master Qui-Gon!” called out a familiar voice. Before he could get away, Qui-Gon found himself face-to-face with Master Kit Fisto. “My friend! I hope to see you at this years annual trip to the crèche! We’re planning to take them out into the snow and-“

“I’m sorry ….” Interrupted Qui-Gon, “…but I won’t be joining you.”

Kit seemed shocked at this and frowned, “B-but you haven’t had a Temple Yule for many years, and the children-“

“-should not be given special attention. They are not our sons and daughters, they are our students and the sooner they realize this the better!”

Without even waiting for an answer, Qui-Gon pushed past the other Master and decided to head to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, to meditate for a few hours.

………………………………………………………………………….

These hours flew by and before long, Qui-Gon found himself heading back towards his rooms. The Temple was dark and practically deserted, with only the occasional Jedi creeping through the corridors. As he approached the doors to his rooms, Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks as there stood a ghostly figure. 

“Xanatos?!” he whispered.

The figure smirked, before rushing at him, an ominous red glow filling Qui-Gon’s vision as he rolled out of the way of the oncoming attack. Qui-Gon leapt to his feet and drew his lightsaber, the green glow illuminating the corridor…nothing. There was nothing there. Twisting around, Qui-Gon desperately searched the area…still nothing.

Sheathing his blade, he quickly typed the code in for his room and strode in. Quickly scanning the area with the Force, he was able to sense his padawan in his own room and a quick scan of room revealed a lukewarm dinner on the table. Shaking his head, Qui-Gon took the plate into his room and sat down at his desk for the remainder of the evening. 

As he read through another mission data pad, the lights began to flicker as a thud echoed throughout his room. “Obi-Wan…if you are not in bed in the next two minutes, then you can forget about that free day tomorrow! Master Yoda be damned!” he ordered, however he was only met with silence…until the next thud, which was quickly followed by the rattling of a chain.

“Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon twisted around, only to leap up as the ghostly figure strode through his door, a long chain still attached to his neck and a sneer on its relatively handsome face, if slightly scarred face. 

Qui-Gon frowned at the spectre “Who are you?!”

The figure smirked, “Why don’t you ask me who I was?”

“Who were you then?!”

“You know exactly who I was…I am the padawan you betrayed! The one you let die!”

“Do not blame me for your sins, Xanatos!” yelled Qui-Gon, glancing at the room besides his own. 

Xanatos followed his eyes and shook his head, “I wouldn’t expect your newest project to help. It’s just you and me…Master.” The ghost frowned, “You don’t believe in me….”

“…No”

“Why do you doubt your senses Master?”

“Because even the slightest thing can fool them…a crumb of bread, a piece of cheese or a bit of uncooked potatoes…there is more of gravy than grave about you!”

Xanatos laughed at this, not even bothering to dignify his ex-Master’s statement with a response.

Qui-Gon frowned, “What do you want…apart from trying to make my life harder?”

“The Force has given me a task…”

“And that is?”

“…to warn you of your fate, should you re-join the Force at any time soon.”

“My fate?!”

Xanatos shook his head mock-sadly, “She’s not happy with how you’ve been treating everyone…especially my replacement.”

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow, “And how exactly is my treatment of Obi-Wan upsetting the Force?”

“Isn’t it obvious? The boy isn’t happy with you….in fact, you can argue that he’s depressed. Along with your clear hostility towards your friends, the Force has come to the end of her patience….however, she has decided to give you another chance. A chance that I never got…”

“Another chance?”

Xanatos grabbed the chain that was still trailing behind him and practically thrusted it in his ex-Master’s face, “You see this chain? The weight of this chain reflects all of my sins, all of my Dark Side acts! And a similar chain is developing for you because of everything that you have been doing…every cruel thing you say to your friends and padawan.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “None of my acts are influenced by the Dark side Xanatos. All I do, I do to help Obi-Wan!”

“You treat him like a whipping boy…you even used to treat me better than that!”

“Yes….and that was my mistake! I treated you like a son and you turned on me! I won’t make the same mistake with Obi-Wan!”

“And yet he still isn’t the perfect padawan! He still isn’t good enough in your eyes!”

Qui-Gon shook his head in disgust, “No…but he will be. No matter what!”

Xanatos smirked, “And therein lies your problem…the Force doesn’t like how you are trying to achieve this goal….” He shrugged, “…but, like I said…she is giving you another chance. You will be haunted by three more spirits of the Force, one after the other, starting after the first hour of the day has passed.”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “Can’t I meet them all at once and get it over with? I’ve had quite enough of Force ghosts for one lifetime.”

“I’m afraid it doesn’t work like that …” Xanatos turned to leave, “…remember, at the first strike of one, the first ghost will appear.”

Before he could pass through the door, Qui-Gon held out a hand, “Wait!” When the man…ghost did, Qui-Gon sighed, “What’s going to happen to you?”

Xanatos smirked, “Is that concern I hear?”

“I just want to make sure you aren’t getting off lightly…”

“Well…rest assured, I will be chained up like this for eternity. Forgotten and suffering for my crimes….” He turned around and for once in his life, Qui-Gon saw regret on his ex-padawan’s face. “…take this chance Master, for your sake…and for Obi-Wan.”

With this the spirit disappeared through the door, closely followed by Qui-Gon, who burst into the living room…to find nothing. There was no sign of Xanatos anywhere. Shaking his head, Qui-Gon made his way back into the main bedroom, changed into his bed clothes and crawled into bed, trying to push the strange incident to the back of his mind.

……………………………….

After a few hours of restless tossing and turning, Qui-Gon found himself sitting against his headboard in an attempt to meditate. As his bedside clock flickered and turned one, Qui-Gon desperately tried to focus on anything but the warning he was given.

The seconds passed and with each one, Qui-Gon relaxed….that is, until his room suddenly filled with light and another ghostly figure materialised in his room. However, Qui-Gon found himself edging away as the figure took on a familiar form.

“Master Dooku?!”


	2. Yule Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented on this story, you guys inspire me!
> 
> Please read and review :)

“Master Dooku?!” gasped Qui-Gon, carefully bringing himself to sit on the edge of the bed, “B-but you’re not dead! I would have felt it surely?!”

The spirit shook its head, “I am not your Master, young one. I have merely taken this form in order to make this easier for you.”

“Then who and what are you?”

“I am the ghost of Yule past…”

“Long past?”

“Your past….” The spirt held out a hand, “….come. Let us go…”

Warily, Qui-Gon took a hold of the offered hand, taking care not to startle in surprise when he felt the cool fingers clench around his own. Slowly he followed the spirt of his old Master out towards the balcony, however as the ghost passed through the railings, Qui-Gon found himself trying to get rid of the death grip on his hand. “Mas-Sir, I am mortal! I cannot fly, so I am likely to fall!”

The spirit smiled, something which the real Master Dooku very rarely did. “Nonsense. Whilst you still have a hold of my hand, you will not fall.”

And with that, the spirit pulled the Jedi Master up onto the railings and down towards the ground below. Qui-Gon tensed as they quickly approached the courtyard that lay below their balcony window, however a metres from impact, there was a blinding light causing Qui-Gon to squeeze his eyes shut in surprise.

When he re-opened them, he found himself standing in a very familiar corridor. “Y-you’ve just brought me back to the Jedi Temple….near the initiate classes. Why?”

Dooku remained silent as they heard the joyous screams of young children, who soon appeared from around the corner, running towards their rooms. Qui-Gon tried to dodge the oncoming horde, flinching as some simply passed straight through him. The spirit then chuckled warmly, “These are the shadows of the past. They have no consciousness of us…”

“T-the past? What-“ Qui-Gon stopped in amazement as a couple of very familiar faces appeared from around the corner, with one in particular, catching his eye.

“Mace…” whispered Qui-Gon in surprise as a young boy with long, dark hair practically flew past them.

Dooku smiled, “A good friend of yours?”

Qui-Gon nodded slowly, “The best…he was always there for me, usually when no-one else was.”

“But I have yet to see a young Qui-Gon, running after his friends and laughing about the prospect of Yule…”

Qui-Gon sighed and began to stride up the corridor towards the training halls, closely followed by the spirit. Upon entering the halls, their eyes instantly landed on a young boy, who seemed to be making his way through a series of katas. Dooku frowned, “You are not taking a break for Yule?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “Master Dooku wouldn’t allow it…Yule was a time to get ahead of my classmates. Whilst they rested and played, I would train.”

“Your Master does not seem like a kind man…”

“Master are not meant to be…they are meant to push us, teach us how to be the best.”

“Maybe we should go to another Yule?”

“There is no point…” whispered Qui-Gon, “…nothing ever changed.”

“That’s not entirely true…”

The younger Qui-Gon blurred, aging before their eyes until he was in his younger twenties, almost ready to be knighted.

“Qui-Gon!” called out a voice from behind them, and the older Qui-Gon found himself grinning at the sight of an older Mace running into the training hall and grabbing a hold of his friend’s arm. “Come on! You’ve got the day off! My Master talked to Master Yoda and he’s given everyone Yule day off. Master Dooku can’t do anything about it!”

Qui-Gon watched as his past-self grinned, half in shock and half in joy. The spirit smiled gently as Mace tugged his friend out of the room, babbling excitedly about the snow outside. “What a remarkable young man….” Whispered the spirit.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, “It’s no surprise he ended up on the council really…”

“So why have you grown apart?”

“We grew up…”

Dooku shook his head sadly, “Maybe we need to see another Yule…”

A blinding light surrounded them once again, and this time, Qui-Gon found himself in the Main Temple Hall, where decorations hung from the ceiling and a small, green figure was levitating colourful baubles up into a tree. 

“Master Yoda’s Yule party…” chuckled Qui-Gon as he turned to the spirit, “…these were always the highlight of Yule.”

The doors flew open and a slightly younger Qui-Gon entered, closely followed by a young, blonde man. 

“That’s Feemor!” Qui-Gon gasped, a large grin on his face, “…my first padawan! I didn’t take over his training until his was almost a knight, but we still had a strong bond.”

“Hmmph, unlike the one with your present student…” muttered Dooku, causing Qui-Gon to glare at the spirit. They watched as the hall filled up with Masters, Knights, Padawans and Initiates, all laughing and chatting.

“How peaceful…” Dooku whispered, smiling as he and Qui-Gon moved through the crowd (literally!), taking in every familiar face.

Suddenly Qui-Gon laughed as he caught sight of his old friend, Mace. “I forgot he went bald at around this time!”

The man in question did not seem too happy, especially when a young woman walked over and handed him a woollen hat. Qui-Gon found himself freezing up as the young lady turned around, “Tahl…” 

Dooku frowned, “You know this young lady?”

Qui-Gon nodded silently as his past self-met up with Tahl, and began to tease her, “S-she was one of my closest friends…I cared for her.”

“You mean…you loved her.” Whispered Dooku gently, not even flinching as Qui-Gon span around.

“No…it’s forbidden! We both knew this!”

“She didn’t seem to care…”

They were surrounded by another flash of blinding light and Qui-Gon found himself in his own quarters, watching his past-self watching Tahl pace backwards and forwards. Tahl shook her head, “The boy is spoilt and arrogant, why aren’t you see this?!”

Qui-Gon flinched, knowing exactly who she was talking about. The younger Qui-Gon shook his head wearily, “The other padawan started it. Xanatos was only defending himself!”

“And who told you that? Xanatos? Qui-Gon, he’s manipulating you! Can’t you see that?!”

There was only silence, causing Tahl to sigh. “Qui-Gon, listen…I love you, but sometimes you can be so blind!”

“You shouldn’t you know…”

“Pardon?”

“Love…attachment. It’s forbidden…”

Tahl shook her head, “You always do this…as soon as I disagree with you, you suddenly become the perfect Jedi, following the code to the letter. You always used to say that you didn’t care what the council thought, but clearly you do…I can’t do it anymore. I can’t stand here and watch that brat drag you down with him. I can’t listen to you denying your feelings any longer…when you come to your sense, then and only then can you contact me for one of our little…chats again.”

With that, she span neatly around on her heel and practically stormed out of the room. Qui-Gon sneered as his younger self simply sighed and headed towards his padawan’s room, “You kriffing fool…” he muttered softly, “…you should’ve listened to her whilst you still had the chance!”

Dooku frowned, “Why were you so against her love?”

“It was…is forbidden.”

“Love is forbidden?”

Qui-Gon shook his head, “You wouldn’t understand…take me back, I wish to see no more. Remove me from this place spirit!”

Sensing that the man was upset with him, the spirit attempted to reason with him, “I told you these were the shadows of the things that have been. That they are what they are, do not blame me!”

Qui-Gon twirled around, “Leave me!” he growled as he sunk to the ground and buried his head in his hands. It took far longer than expected for him to expel his grief and regret into the Force, but when he next opened his eyes, he found he was kneeling on the floor of his room. It was dark and silent with no sign that anything ever happened. Wearily, he climbed back into bed…just as the clock began to chime again. 

The main sitting area erupted into light, which streamed through the gap under his bedroom door. His door flew open and a small voice could then be heard, “Come in you should. Then know me better, you can.”


	3. Yule Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for mentions of suicide and cutting in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving these reviews guys! Keep them coming, they really brighten my day! :)

Qui-Gon frowned at the familiar pattern of speech as he strode into the main sitting room. Sitting on one of his sofas was another spirit, “Master Yoda?”

The spirit shook his head and smiled, “Ghost of Yule present, I am. Taken on a familiar form I have.”

Qui-Gon shook his head in disbelief, yelping when the spirit used his stick to strike the Jedi Master across the legs. “Experienced one ghost all ready, you have. Surprised you should not be!”

Qui-Gon winced as his leg began to ache, scanning the ghost in amazement. It was almost a carbon copy of Master Yoda himself…except for one minor detail. “You…carry no lightsaber?”

The spirit shook his head and smiled gently at the man, “Peace, I believe in. I need not a lightsaber.”

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement, before bowing his head and staring at the ground, “Spirit, conduct me where you will.”

Yoda patted the seat beside him in a silent command for the man to sit next to him, which Qui-Gon was quick to obey. However, his eyes soon widened in shock as the floor seemed to vanish beneath his feet as his living room appeared as though it were flying through the corridors of the Temple…”This is-“

Yoda nodded before Qui-Gon could finish the sentence “Very lucky man who gets to see the mortal world from a heavenly perspective, it is”

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement as the sun began to stream into the scene of the Temple corridors and the scene blurred to reveal the Jedi Temple at Yule. The Jedi Master smiled as he watch children playing in the snow, excited padawans opening Yule gifts and the Temple gardens covered with a thin layer of frost. “Beautiful…” whispered Qui-Gon as the sun glittered off of the plant leaves.

The spirit seemed pleased with this and hummed as the scene from beneath them blurred as they zoomed through Coruscant, until they stopped at a local bakery. Noticing the lack of people, Qui-Gon huffed, “The poorer people on this planet now no longer have anywhere to cook their meals…these Yule traditions have robbed them of a well cooked meal!”

The spirit’s smile disappeared almost as soon as it appeared, “Hear me. Some upon this planet who claim to know me and do ill deeds in my name, there are. Strangers to me, are they...To them charge the doings, not me.”

Yoda huffed and the scene changed again, revealing a group of young padawans in a deserted training room. Qui-Gon frowned, “Why are we here? I don’t understand why you’re chosen to take me here?!”

“Recognise your padawan and his friends, do you not? Hmmmmm?”

Qui-Gon frowned at this, only noticing at that moment, that his padawan was a member of this small circle of friends. Leaning in closer, he tried to hear what was being said.

“Come on Bant…” called out a human boy, “…what did your Master get you?”

The female Mon Calamari practically bounced up and down excitedly, “Unlimited access to the pool! Whenever I want, and I don’t have to book it for an entire year! Master has suggested that I help the younger initiates learn how to swim. What about you Garen?”

Garen, the first one who had spoken, grinned. “You’ll be a great teacher Bant…my Master got me a book on speeders and promised to take me to the new speeder convention later on next year so that I can see the new models!”

A male Dressellian chuckled, “You’ll practically faint! Please tell me that you’ve told your Master this!”

Garen scowled, “I won’t faint…well I’ll try not to anyway. Besides, I bet I can guess what your Master got you Reeft! An unlimited supply of food?”

Reeft shook his head, before frowning and then nodding, “Well…yes and no. He gave me some chocolate…but it’s not like it was a whole buffet.”

The children laughed at Reeft’s flushed face…well almost every child. Bant frowned as Obi-Wan remained silent, occasionally picking at a loose thread on his tunic. “Obi?” 

He glanced up at her and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, “Yes?”

She sighed, “D-did Master Jinn get you anything?”

Obi-Wan frowned and shook his head sadly before weakly smiling at his friends, “No…but that’s okay. J-Jedi aren’t supposed to have possessions, so I-I wasn’t really expecting anything.”

His three friends shook their heads, with Bant grabbing a hold of her friend’s arm in an effort to make him listen to her, “Obi-Wan, you can’t live like this anymore! He is…why are you wincing?!”

Qui-Gon watched in confusion as Bant tugged his padawan’s sleeves up, fighting with him as he tried to get free. Upon tugging the sleeve up to the boy’s elbow, Qui-Gon found himself taking a step back in shock as the three other children gasped. All up his padawan’s arm, were long red scars that were not due to any training….they could only be from one thing.

Bant shook her head in denial, “Obi-Wan! You promised you wouldn’t do this anymore!”

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan pushed his friend away and backed up, tugging his sleeve back down so that it covered the scars once again, “I-it’s nothing…honestly!”

“Obi-Wan!” scolded Bant, “Don’t you remember what happened the last time!? You cut too deep and almost passed out due to blood loss! What made you start again?!”

Obi-Wan glanced away, giving both Bant and Qui-Gon the answer neither of them wanted to hear. Bant sighed, “You have to speak to the council Obi! Qui-Gon is killing you, can’t you see that!?”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “No…he’s making me stronger. He making sure that I become the perfect Jedi…attachment leads to the Dark side, therefore my relationship with Master Qui-Gon will help me stronger.”

Garen scoffed, “You mean your lack of a relationship. All he gave you for your birthday was a kriffin’ rock!”

Obi-Wan scowled and practically leapt to his feet, “You don’t understand! We don’t need to have a close relationship in order to be a strong pairing….and that rock saved my life, I’ll have you know!”

Bant shook her head in disbelief, “That rock might have saved you back then…but Qui-Gon will kill you. All it takes is a cut too deep and that’s it! You need to speak to Master Yoda!”

Qui-Gon winced when Obi-Wan simply shook his head sadly, “Maybe…maybe that would be for the be-“ He stopped in his tracks, “Never-mind…” he muttered, before seating himself back down and attempting to change the subject.

Qui-Gon turned to Master Yoda, “W-will he live…Obi-Wan? Tell me he makes it to knighthood!?”

The spirit simply sighed, “See an empty seat at the table, I do…a lightsaber with no owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the future, then die, your padawan will. But care, why should you, hmm? Only your student, he is. Your son, he is not.”

Qui-Gon winced as his own words were thrown back at him, “Oh Obi-Wan…” he whispered sadly as he watched his padawan force a smile.

“Force bless us everyone…” chuckled the child as Garen began to tease Reeft.

Yoda tapped his stick against the ground and the scene blurred, leaving the training room far behind. When the room stopped swirling around, Qui-Gon found himself in the Council room, which had been all done up for the special occasion. Sitting in a circle were the Jedi Masters of the order, with Mace Windu pacing the floor.

“So you’re thinking of an animal?” asked Master Plo Koon.

Mace Windu nodded, “Yes.”

“A live animal?” Master Ki-Adi-Mundi this time

“Yes.”

“A rather disagreeable animal?” Master Piell

“Yes”

“A savage animal, hmmmm?” The real Master Yoda

Master Adi Gallia put her hand up, “Wait…is it an animal that grunts and growls?”

“Yes!”

“And lives on Coruscant?”

“Yes.”

“A Thrantcill?”

“No…”

“A Hawk-bat?”

“No”

“A Pikobis?”

“No”

Master Fisto grinned, “Maybe an ass?”

Mace smirked, “Yes and no.”

Everyone was silent for a while, before Kit Fisto suddenly jumped up in excitement, “Oh! I know! It’s Master Qui-Gon Jinn!”

Mace chuckled, “You’ve got it!”

Qui-Gon’s face fell as the Master’s all laughed at his expense, as Adi shook her head in dismay, “I can’t believe that man…how can someone so in tune with the Living Force ignore this time of the year? When the Force practically sings in joy?!” She sighed, “I have very little patience with him…”

Mace shook his head, “I have…I’m sorry for him.”

The non-spirit Master Yoda nodded in agreement, “It is only he who suffers from his ill whims, yes? Dislikes us, he does. Come and dine with us, he won’t. Only consequence there is, is that he loses a dinner.”

The rest of the Masters nodded in agreement, and Mace smiled. “While he’s certainly given us some merriment and it would be wrong of us not to drink to his health. He wouldn’t take it from us, but he may have it nevertheless.” He raised his glass, “To Qui-Gon!”

Qui-Gon simply stared at the ground as the scene went dark, until he and the spirit ended up on an unfamiliar plant, surrounded by rivers of molten lava. “Do you wish to hurt me spirit?” he whispered.

Master Yoda shook his head, turning to the side. “Introduce you to someone, I must.” He crooked a finger and two children crawled out from behind a rock. One was a boy with pure white hair and the other was a girl, blonde hair tied into a pigtail…they were dirty, with tattered initiate robes that barely clung to the meager flesh that was on their bodies.

“Bruck? Siri?” Gasped Qui-Gon, taking a step back as he recognised Obi-Wan’s old, recently-deceased bully and another classmate of his.

Master Yoda shook his head, “No…familiar forms they have taken…”

“Are they yours?”

“Man’s, they are….Ignorance, the boy is. Want, the girl is. Beware of them, you should…”

The spirit flickered, causing it to stumble slightly as the lava spurted up into the air. Qui-Gon shook his head as the children crawled closer, “They must have a refuge or resources?!” 

The boy seemed to age before his very eyes into the young man that Bruck had become, “Is this what the Jedi do? Send the failed padawan’s to their death…or prison?!” A metal cage fell over the boy, trapping him as the girl aged.

A fully grown Siri stood before him, “Look at me Master…” she whispered, “…If I dare show any nasty emotion like love, the Jedi will shun me!” She screeched as she was dragged away by an invisible force.

Qui-Gon held out his hand in a desperate attempt to help…but soon, the images vanished as soon as they came. “I-I don’t understand…” he whispered.

“Judge people too harshly, you should not. Too late it is, for some…but not for all.”

The spirit flickered again and he sighed wearily, “Time it is, for me to go.”

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest, flinching as another spurt of lave shot up into the air. However, the spirit held up his stick in a silent order for him to stop, “Stop this, you cannot. Leave you in capable hands, I do.”

With these words, the spirit faded away…and Qui-Gon was left alone. Everything was silent…until the sounds of heavy, metallic breathing echoed in his ears.


	4. Yule Yet To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving these reviews guys! Keep them coming! :)

Qui-Gon span around at the sound of the heavy, metallic breathing. Standing behind him was a tall figure, clad entirely in black with a robotic mask covering his facial features. Qui-Gon resisted the urge to take a step back, “Am I in the presence of the spirit whose coming was foretold to me?”

The heavy breathing continued until a deep, bone-rattling voice echoed over the sounds of the lava “I am the Ghost of Yule yet to come…”

“B-but your form is not one that I recognise?!”

“…That is a blessing for you.”

Qui-Gon frowned at this, before bowing his head. “You are about to show me the shadows of things that have not happened, but will…is that so?”

Silence.

“I fear you more than any other spectre…but I know your purpose will do me good. I am prepared to bear your company.”

The spirit shook his head, “Fear…how un-Jedi of you.” It strode closer to the Jedi Master until they were but a finger’s length apart.

Qui-Gon fought the urge to back away as the man lifted his hand to Qui-Gon and placed his palm on his forehead, sending a bolt of pain through Qui-Gon, who squeezed his eyes shut against the onslaught of pain. 

When he next opened his eyes, he found himself back in the Council room. The atmosphere was subdued and Qui-Gon found himself frowning in concern at the pure grief that was on Mace and Master Yoda’s faces.

“Is it done?” whispered Mace.

Master Yoda nodded wearily “Gone, he is. This morning, I believe.”

Mace sighed, “How could we let it come to this?!”

“Blind we were. Hoped he could change, we did…Too late we were”

“Do you know if anyone saw him off?”

Master Yoda shook his head, “No-one there was…”

Mace seemed to deflate further at this, “I would’ve but…he didn’t seem worried or sorry about what happened…What’s happened to his lightsaber and other belongings?”

“Put into storage, they have been.”

“Did…he ask for anything…or anyone?”

“Frustrated he seemed…but accepting of the outcome he was.”

Mace scoffed, “He wasn’t at first…apparently he wasn’t to blame or what happened!”

“Wrong he was…”

Qui-Gon turned away from the scene and to the spirit, “I know what you’re trying to tell me….the fate of this unfortunate Jedi may very well be my own…” He glanced up at the figure, “Let me see some tenderness connected with this time of the year, or the words spoken in this very chamber will continue to haunt me.”

The figure remained silent as the scene faded to black, clearing to reveal themselves back in a familiar, empty training room. Qui-Gon found himself smiling, “Aah, Obi-Wan and his friends. Their gentle teasing is sure to lighten the mood…” he paused as all he heard was silence from the two boys who were there, “…it’s so quiet. Why is it so quiet spirit?”

Silence.

Qui-Gon turned to the boys, Garen and Reeft, watching as they stared at the door in silence. Garen sighed, “It’s past Bant’s usual meeting time…s-she’s usually here by now.”

Reeft nodded, “I think she’s walked a little slower these last few days….strange really. When she was dragging O-Obi-Wan here…she’d walk very fast. B-but they cared f-for each other d-deeply….so he never used t-to resist t-too much.” The boy took a deep, shuddering breath as he attempted to control his emotions.

Suddenly the doors opened and the young female tiptoed in, with Garen rising to meet her. “I-is he gone?”

Bant nodded tearily, “Gone forever….I hope. I went to the gardens as well…it would do you both good to see how pretty it is. I promised O-Obi that w-we would visit and-“she fell to her knees as the overwhelming urge to cry overtook her, “Oh Obi!” she sobbed as her other two friends ran to comfort her “This w-was all my fault!”

Garen shook his head as tears streamed down his face, “No! No! We all know whose fault it is!”

Sensing her friends growing frustration, Bant desperately tried to calm him down “Remember…peace Garen. We mustn’t turn against our teachings because of recent events…O-Obi is happier now…and I’m sure none of us will ever forget him.”

Qui-Gon struggled to breathe as the scene blurred once again to reveal his quarters…deserted, with a familiar looking lightsaber resting on the table, carefully preserved in an ornate glass case. “No…” he whispered, “…no, not Obi-Wan!”

Still staring at the lightsaber, Qui-Gon missed the arrival of Master Yoda. The smaller Jedi Master seemed even smaller in his grief, “Sorry I am, Obi-Wan. Seen it sooner, I should have.”

Qui-Gon shook his head in denial, “This can’t be happening…” he span around to face the spirit, “…this cannot be the only future, surely there is another path we will take?!”

The spirit seemed amused at this, “The future is always changing…that’s one of the Jedi’s favoured sayings isn’t it?” It turned away from the scene, “There are many futures that lie ahead for your padawan…”

Qui-Gon frowned as the spirit cut off and the scene blurred once again. However, before he could say anything, voices swirled around and echoed off of the walls.

{“The boy is dangerous. They all sense it, why can't you?”}

{“Uhh, it's too late, it...”  
“No!”  
“Obi-Wan, promise... Promise me you will train the boy.”  
“Yes, master.”  
“He is the chosen one. He will bring balance. Train him.”}

Qui-Gon span around as he tried to locate the source of the voice, including his own familiar tones. “A boy? What boy?! What’s going on! Answer me spirit!”

The spirit remained silent as the voices continued.

{“Why do I get the feeling you're going to be the death of me?”  
“Don't say that Master... You're the closest thing I have to a father”}

{“You were the chosen one! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness!”  
“I hate you!”  
“You were my brother, A****n. I loved you.”}

Qui-Gon grew even more confused, “What’s happening!?” he cried out as screams of pain rang in his ears, causing him to wince and fall to his knees. “Please…stop…” he whispered, squeezing his eyes shut. For a while, the screams continued until suddenly…they cut off.

Cautiously, Qui-Gon opened his eyes to find himself in a healer’s ward, the white walls reflecting the artificial light, making the room seem brighter and more ethereal. There was only one patient in the room…a young man, with dark hair, was sitting upright in his bed. The man had a large bandage covering the left, upper side of his face and a resigned look on his face.

Qui-Gon frowned in confusion, turning to the spirit. “Why are we here?” he questioned, “I asked to see a better future for my padawan, who this man is not!”

The figure chuckled menacingly, “You only asked to see another future, not a better one…and the fate of this man and your padawan are very closely entwined.”

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to protest, however, he found himself interrupted by the door bursting open and another young man rushing into the room. This young man had reddish-blonde hair and held himself with the dignity of a Jedi Master, a fact only confirmed by the Jedi uniform and the lightsaber at his side. However, it was his eyes that caught Qui-Gon’s attention.

At the moment they were grey with worry, but even that didn’t stop Qui-Gon from recognising him. “Obi-Wan?” he whispered in shock.

Of course his padawan didn’t hear him, rushing straight past him to the man on the bed. “Cody!” he called out in relief, the familiar cultured accent seeming like music to Qui-Gon’s ears, especially after the last vision. Obi-Wan perched on the man-Cody’s bed and gently brushed his hand against the bandage, pulling it back when Cody hissed slightly in pain. “I came as soon as they called to let me know that you were awake!”

Cody frowned in confusion, “I-I don’t understand Sir…why am I here?”

Obi-Wan sighed, “Because you were injured, quite badly I might add. Now I know you and your brothers like to ‘suck it up’ as it were but-“

Cody held up his hand, interrupting the Jedi, and shook his head, “No I mean…it was a serious injury to my eye! I should have been removed from duty and let the injuries finish me off…”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, “You are so melodramatic, you’ll have an attractive scar by your eye and that’s it. No sight issues, and even if that happened, we can just give you a mechanical eye…” the Jedi smiled at the man, “…I wouldn’t have let them leave you to die Cody. Not even the Council could have held me back…”

This took both Cody and Qui-Gon by surprise.

“B-but Sir…” stammered Cody “…I’m just a clone.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “Not to me Cody, not to me.”

The scene blurred once again and Qui-Gon watched as his padawan and this mysterious ‘clone’ grew closer and closer, listening as they exchanged promises of love, devotion and loyalty to one another. Seeing the happiness on Obi-Wan’s face, Qui-Gon couldn’t find it in himself to be disappointed. At this moment in time, he was simply happy to see his padawan alive.

The next few years of the pair’s life seemed to flash before Qui-Gon’s eyes, until he found himself watching as Cody handed his padawan his lightsaber whilst Obi-Wan was sitting on a Boga. “I think you’ll be needing this?”

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan leaned over to kiss the commander on the cheek, “Thank you Cody…” He sat up straight and grinned, “Now come on, we’ve got a war to win!”

“Yes Sir!”

Obi-Wan rode off towards the top of a cliff just as Cody received a transmission. A hooded figure greeted the clone, “Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order **”

“Yes Sir…”

Qui-Gon watched in shock and dismay as Cody pointed at Obi-Wan and ordered his men to fire at the Jedi Master. “No…” he whispered, “….No! He loved you and you him! How can you betray him like that?!”

The scene blurred again to reveal Cody clinging onto Obi-Wan in the hanger bay “I’m sorry…” apologised the clone, “…I don’t know what came over me! I couldn’t stop it!”

Obi-Wan shook his head, “I don’t blame you Cody, it’s just like Fives said all those years ago…there’s something in your head that makes you more susceptible to following orders.”

The pair stood in silence for a few moments before Cody pulled away from Obi-Wan and gently pushed him towards a ship, “You have to get out of here, before they realise you’re not actually dead!”

Obi-Wan nodded and, keeping hold of Cody’s hand, he dragged them both towards the ship. However, before he could get there, Cody suddenly stopped and pulled his hand away. “You…you have to do this alone. I need to stay here.”

Obi-Wan frowned, “You can’t stay here…they’ll kill you if they ever find out you helped me escape!”

Cody shrugged, “Then I’d better make sure they never find out…”

“We’ll deal with this…and then I’ll come and find you okay?”

Cody smiled sadly, “I know you will…now go! They’ll be here any second!”

The pair embraced one last time, before Obi-Wan rushed into the ship and flew off into the distance. Qui-Gon watched as other clones poured into the hanger bay and surrounded Cody, however, before Qui-Gon could see what happened next, scene went black.

Qui-Gon shook his head sadly, “All I want….is for Obi-Wan to be happy! Is that too much to ask?!”

The figure remained silent as the scene got brighter once again, causing Qui-Gon to take a step back in shock as he came face-to-face with an identical copy of the spirit….but this one was brandishing a red lightsaber. 

“I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan…” exclaimed the copy, “…We meet again, at last. The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner; now I am the master.”

Qui-Gon glanced between the spirit and its copy, before spinning around at the slightly older voice of his padawan.

“Only a master of evil, Darth.”

As the lightsabers clashed together, Qui-Gon leapt out of the way as the fight begun.

“Your powers are weak old man.”

Obi-Wan smiled, “You can’t win Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you could possibly imagine.”

“You should not have come back.”

The fight continued and out of the corner of his eye, Qui-Gon watched as three, young people and a Wookie appeared from around a corner, heading towards a large ship. 

“Ben?” questioned a young man with sandy hair, wandering closer to the fight. 

This caught Obi-Wan’s attention and the Jedi Master smiled sadly at the boy, before smirking at the Sith Lord and raising his own lightsaber in a gesture of surrender…therefore allowing the Sith to strike him down, leaving only a pile of clothes and a discarded lightsaber.

“NOOOO!” cried out both the young man and Qui-Gon as everything went black once again.

Furiously, Qui-Gon span around to face the spirit, “You! You killed him!”

The spirit wasn’t fazed at the anger that was directed at it, “I am a spirit who has taken on a form, do not blame me for your padawan’s demise. You should not forget so readily, that the Sith Lord is not the only one responsible for the death of Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

This simple statement caused Qui-Gon to practically deflate, as his anger disappeared almost as soon as it appeared. There was a few minutes of silence as the Jedi Master glanced around. Their surroundings had not cleared, and they remained in almost-complete darkness, with only a single ray of light.

He shook his head, “I sense our time is coming to an end spirit. I know what I must ask…I fear to, but I must.” He sighed, “Who was the man who was forced to leave the Jedi order…the one linked so closely to my padawan’s death in that timeline?”

Qui-Gon flinched as the spirit pointed its finger at a spot behind him, watching as the ray of light moved to reveal a dusty placard. Even from this distance, Qui-Gon could tell it was the placard that contained all the names of the Jedi who had been kicked out of the order, either due to falling to the Dark Side or through other circumstances. Walking closely to it, Qui-Gon soon found that the last name on the list was the only one that could not be read.

[‘I can’t do this anymore….’] echoed a voice in the darkness. Obi-Wan’s voice.

Qui-Gon span away from the placard, and turned back towards the spirit, “Answer me one more question! Are these the shadows of things that will be, or are they the shadows of things that may be only?!”

[‘He won’t miss me…’]

The spirit ignored the voice and pointed at the placard again, silently urging the Jedi Master to read the last name. 

Qui-Gon frowned, “These events can be changed!”

[‘It’ll be over quickly…’]

Another step closer, and Qui-Gon pointed at the spirit furiously, “A life can be made right!”

[Just do Obi-Wan...be brave for once in your life!’]

Qui-Gon slowly brushed his hand over the last name, only to fall to his knees in grief. “Q-Qui-Gon Jinn…” He leapt to his feet and ran back to the spirit, “Oh please Spirit, no! Hear me, I-I am not the man I was! Why would you show me this if I am past all hope?”

The spirit remained silent as a new voice echoed in the darkness, [‘Obi-Wan? OBI-WAN, NO!!’]

Qui-Gon shook his head, tears streaming down his face, “I will honour Yule, and try to keep it all the year! I will live my life in the past, the present and the future. I will not shut out the lessons the spirits have taught me! Tell me that I may sponge out the writing on this placard!”

Qui-Gon grabbed a hold of the spirit’s cape, “Please answer me!”

Burying his face in the material, Qui-Gon rocked backwards and forwards until he fell forwards…onto a soft surface.


	5. A New Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loving these reviews guys! Keep them coming! :)
> 
> Last chapter guys, I hope everyone enjoyed this little X-Mas tale :)

Tears still streaming down his face, Qui-Gon warily lifted his head up from the soft surface, only to gasp in shock. “I’m back...I’m still here….” He whispered.

With a cry of joy, he leapt to his feet and ran into the main living area, “Obi-Wan!” he cried out, rushing into his padawan’s bedroom…only to find it empty. Qui-Gon frowned, “He’s…gone?”

Taking note of the bed clothes still strewn all over the floor, he quickly concluded that his padawan had simply left earlier…that the horrible vision that he’d seen had not come to pass. Pacing the living room, Qui-Gon found himself grinning. “I don’t know what to do! I’m as light as a feather! Merry as an initiate!” 

He chuckled, rushing out of his apartment…only to almost hit a young initiate in the corridors. “You! What day is it today?”

The initiate took a step back in shock, “Pardon Master Jinn?”

“Today? What day is today?!”

“It’s Yule of course!” The young initiate seemed both shocked and confused at the seemingly stupid question…the shock only grew when the feared Master Qui-Gon Jinn grinned.

“Yule?” The Jedi Master turned away and began to mutter to himself, “The spirits have done it all in one night…they can anything they like. Of course they can!”

He turned back to the initiate, who took a step back in shock. “Is the toy store just by the Temple still open, you know, the really big one?!”

“Only until noon Master Jinn….”

Qui-Gon smiled warmly at the child, “Excellent…do you know whether or not they’ve sold that large model cruiser in the front window?”

“The one as big as me?! It’s still there!”

“Wonderful! Go and buy it.”

This seemed to be the last straw for the young child, who scoffed, “Be serious Master Jinn! I haven’t got the credits for that!”

“You misunderstand me little one…” Qui-Gon nipped back into his rooms and fetched a small pouch of credits, “…this should be enough to cover the costs and plenty for you to keep as a reward!”

The initiate glanced in the pouch, only for his eyes to widen and dash off in the direction of the toy store. Qui-Gon grinned, “Obi-Wan should love it….it’s almost half his size and perfect for Yule!”

He got dressed in his rooms and grabbed a fresh cloak and large bag. However before he left, he took a moment to glance at an old holo-picture of Xanatos, “Don’t you worry my old padawan…I will live as if it is Yule every day of the year….and I will not regret the decision I made, taking Obi-Wan as my padawan. He will be one of the greatest Jedi’s that ever walked through these corridors. And he will be happy! That is the most important wish I make for him…”

He was suddenly startled out of his thoughts by a loud knocking, “Master Jinn! Master Jinn!”

Upon opening the door, he was greeted by the grinning face of the initiate who was carrying a large box, “I got it Master Jinn!”

Qui-Gon moved aside to let him in and grinned, “Excellent, just put it in that room over there…” he stated, pointing towards his room, “…did anyone see you?”

The initiate shook his head, “No Sir, everyone in their rooms by now!”

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks as the child went to leave, “Hope you have a nice Yule Master Jinn!” he called out, causing Qui-Gon to smile softly.

“I hope so too…” he whispered, grabbing a bag and rushing out of the Temple, hoping to do some last minute shopping before the shops closed for the rest of the day.

………………………………………………………………………………….

It took a fair bit of rushing around, but eventually, Qui-Gon had bought all that he needed. Upon re-entering the Temple, he caught sight of a familiar friend, “Kit!” he cried out, “Kit!”

The Nautolan, Jedi Knight span around and frowned at…well, a very unfamiliar sight…Master Qui-Gon Jinn grinning broadly and running up to see him. “Qui-Gon?”

Qui-Gon smiled as he reached him, before taking a deep breath and placing a friendly hand on Kit’s shoulder, “I’m sorry….for what I said yesterday. I hope to make it up to you….”

Kit frowned as he was handed a large sack, but upon opening it, his face brightened. Within the sack was a collection of stuffed creatures and educational toys, “A-are these-“

“For the initiates? Yes….” He sighed, “…What I said yesterday…well I was wrong. The bond between a Master and a Padawan should be similar to that of a bond between parents and their children. Let them have their fun, let them enjoy their childhoods…I can only hope that I bought enough for all of them.”

Qui-Gon yelped slightly as he was pulled into a hug by the younger Jedi, “You have just made their entire Yule…” Kit pulled away, “I am just going to the initiate quarters. Do you wish to join us for our outing?”

“Sadly I cannot…I have a lot of apologies to make this year. But I will pop in for the Master and Knight’s dinner, if that is alright?”

Kit beamed, “We would be happy to have you…”

“Thank you…” sighed Qui-Gon in relief, watching as Kit practically bounded away, the sack of toys bouncing against his back.

Smiling softly to himself, the Jedi Master turned away and began his search for Obi-Wan.

…………………………………………………………………

After a couple of hours peeking into every training room, Qui-Gon admitted defeat for the time being and headed towards the Council room….only to bump into a familiar face.

“Tahl!” he yelped in shock.

The young lady frowned, before schooling her face into a neutral expression, “Master Jinn. How can I help you?”

Qui-Gon sighed wearily, “I’ve really hurt you over the years haven’t I?”

Silence.

“You know…” he whispered, “…I regret many things in my life…but the way I have treated those I love will forever haunt me.

“Love?” whispered Tahl.

Qui-Gon took a hold of her hand and smiled, “Yes…I love you. And maybe tomorrow…you can come round. You and your padawan, for a meal, with me and Obi-Wan?”

Tahl seemed shocked and remained silent for a few minutes, before smiling softly at her old friend. “I would be delighted to….Qui-Gon.”

…………………………………………………………………………….

Qui-Gon sighed wearily. He had been outside the Council Room for a few minutes now…pacing. From his position, he could vaguely hear a familiar conversation.

“A Thrantcill?”

“No…”

“A Hawk-bat?”

“No”

“A Pikobis?”

“No”

Qui-Gon quickly pushed open the door in order to avoid the next part of the conversation. The room fell silent as he stepped into the light, and when everyone turned to stare at him, Qui-Gon resisted the urge to take a step back. “I-I was wondering whether I could join you…I now that I may not be welcome but-OUCH!“

The sharp pain of the gimmer stick against his shin, and the frown on Master Yoda’s face, interrupted him. “One of us you are. Stay you can and happy, we will be.”

Qui-Gon smiled softly as Mace threw his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a one-armed hug, “I’m not sure what prompted this sudden change of heart, but we’re not complaining. Have you seen Obi-Wan yet?”

“No…but he should be back at our rooms soon…hopefully.”

………………………………………………………………………

Later on that evening, Qui-Gon strode back to his rooms and watched the minutes pass by (however, not until after he checked his apprentice’s room). Quarter of an hour after his padawan’s agreed curfew, the door slowly opened and Obi-Wan crept into the main living area.

With his back turned to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon desperately tried to school his features into something far more serious. “And what time do you call this?!”

He could sense the fear as Obi-Wan stammered out a frantic response. “I-I’m sorry M-master. I-I was o-out with m-my friends and-“

Holding up a hand to stop his padawan’s nervous rambles, “I don’t want to hear it Obi-Wan…wait here.”

“M-Master?”

“I am going to get exactly what you deserve…”

“B-but M-master!”

Ignoring his student’s sudden spike of fear over their (admittedly weak) bond, Qui-Gon strode into his bedroom and picked up the large box, containing his padawan’s Yule gift. Upon re-entering the living area, Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile at the shocked look on Obi-Wan’s face. “Merry Yuletide…my padawan.”

There was only silence as Obi-Wan was quietly handed the box, nimble hands moving to open it up. As he pulled the model kit out of the box, Obi-Wan glanced up at Qui-Gon in amazement, “W-what…why?”

Sitting himself down beside Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon pulled his tense student close to him in a loose hug, “I have severely wronged you Obi-Wan. I was too blinded by the mistakes of my last padawan and because of this, you have been hurt….and continue to hurt.” Here, Qui-Gon gently rolled up the sleeves of Obi-Wan’s tunic, ignoring how the child attempted to pull away.

“I am so sorry my padawan...I vow to do everything in my power in order to make things right between us.”

“Master?”

“Open your mind to me little one…let us have the bond I should have encouraged when I first felt it.”

Obi-Wan shrank back for a few seconds before nodding in agreement, closing his eyes as the warmth from his Master’s Force signature filled him with hope…and a happiness he had not felt for quite some time.

//That’s it little one….this is how a true bond should feel\\\

//I-I feel…\\\

//Obi-Wan?\\\

//Happy, Master! \\\

Qui-Gon chuckled warmly and pulled his, now smiling, padawan into a tighter hug. “Yes Obi-Wan…and that is how you will stay…I promise.”

………………………………………………………………………….

Many, many years later, Qui-Gon sighed as his old padawan fell asleep within his hut on Tatooine…it had only been a few years since Anakin’s betrayal and transformation into the Sith Lord, Darth Vader…and Obi-Wan had been plagued with nightmares ever since. Now, usually, Qui-Gon would stay and make sure Obi-Wan was protected…tonight however, he had different plans.

Fading away from Tatooine, Qui-Gon reappeared to find himself in a plain white room…where a scarred man, with dark hair, sat on a bed…much similar to a previous vision.

“Cody…”

The man jumped up at the strange voice, his blaster aimed at the ghostly figure in his room, “Who are you?! How do you know that name?!”

“I’ve watched you grow Cody…from just another number to a man of extraordinary bravery and compassion. However, I did think you dead after….after Order 66.”

Cody lowered his weapon and sighed, “The Emperor offered me another chance…in return for my complete and utter obedience. I couldn’t refuse, not when-“

“Not when you weren’t even sure if the one you loved was still alive…”

Cody seemed startled at this, but nodded reluctantly. “You know then….”

“That you fell in love with my old apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi? And that he loved you also…”

“You’re Qui-Gon Jinn!”

“Yes. I also know that he still lives…”

“He lives?”

“Yes…however, you cannot go to him just yet. There is a higher purpose for you yet…”

“What?! Tell me!”

“There is a rebellion forming against the Empire…They will need your help in the upcoming years. You will relay information to a contact, who will then relay this information to the rebels.”

“Who?”

“I’m sure you remember your old friend, Rex?”

“Rex?”

“Yes…this oppression will be over soon, this I swear.”

“How can you be sure?”

“I vowed a long time ago that Obi-Wan would be happy…and if this is the way to do it, then so be it. May the Force be with you.”

“Yes may-“Before Cody could finish, the apparition disappeared without a trace…leaving behind a new hope for the oppressed.


End file.
